Enigma
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: (Previously known as Havoc)I know there has been a lot of these lately. Post "The Telling" I hope to turn this in a different direction than the rest. Vaughn is married to the least expected...
1. Havoc to the mind

Sydney gave him a blank stare. Two years?! 

"Two years. Vaughn... what do you mean?"

"Sydney, you've been gone for almost two years. We all thought you were dead." He had trouble getting the words out. He didn't meet her eyes.

"A-and the ring?" She looked at his hand heartbroken.

Vaughn stared at her eyes. She was distraught. She didn't know. How could she not know? 

"You don't even remember that?"

"Remember what Michael?" She couldn't believe he had gotten married. It took her much longer to get over Danny. They didn't even know for sure she was dead. How could he?

"Who? Who is she? Do I know her?" Vaughn gave her a sedated smile.

"I can't believe you don't remember. You were at the wedding you know." 

"What? I thought I've been missing." Why was he confusing her so?

"You went missing after our honeymoon. Syd, we're married. You're my wife." 

Sydney couldn't believe it. She didn't remember her own marriage. All at once she felt hurt, confused, scared and happy. She was happy. He hadn't married someone else after all. But how could she not remember?

A/N: I liked the idea of going this way. I have a couple ideas. Continue? Review. Oh and email me… just because. J


	2. Momentary Relief

            Vaughn and Sydney sat next to each other in a private jet heading to L.A. He was staring at her. Observing her. Wondering what she was thinking. She was zoned out, staring off into space, probably still in shock. Considering the circumstances he didn't blame her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. 

            "I missed you."

            "Was it beautiful Michael?" An involved look in her eyes.

            "What?" 

            "Our wedding. Was it beautiful?"

He sighed happily, remember the best day of his life. The most important thing he had ever done. 

----------------------------------------

            _The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was him. Him. Her beloved. "Alright Sydney, stop using corny words." She thought to herself. _

_            "Hey you." He was so happy she was in one piece. Alive. When he found her on the bed, she was so bloody. It was horror for him. It was a miracle she was okay._

_            "Hi." She gave him a tired smile. "Where am I? I guess I don't really need to ask that. The hospital?" She giggled. "I could smell it in my sleep!" _

_            He kissed her forehead and sighed._

_            "Silly."_

_Smile._

_            "I'm happy to see you are alright. You don't know how scared I was." His voice cracked. She was about so say something but he stopped her. " This made everything seem so real, I mean- what if we die tomorrow?"_

            _"We won't-"_

_            "You don't know that." He cut her off. "Sydney. I love you. And I always want to be with you, especially after this… I don't know if I could live without you. Marry me?"_

----------------------------------------

             "It was beautiful. But you know the most gorgeous thing there? You. Oh Syd." He closed his eyes thinking of the imprinted image in his brain. "You were something."

             Without another word Sydney pressed her mouth against his. He reciprocated. She drew comfort from the intensity of the kiss. He had been starving for her, and the kiss empted her from inside out, sucking her dry of any worries she might have had. They stayed together for sometime until out of nowhere Sydney randomly began to laugh. Vaughn pulled away in surprise. He smiled but was still confused.

             "Is there something funny about the way I'm kissing you?" He gave her an abashed look. Sydney laughed full-mouthed.

             "Two years of my life. Blank! Nothing is there." She started laughing even harder. Vaughn looked at her. 

             "I don't know where I've been!" He looked in her eyes knowing she wasn't laughing because she thought this was funny. Her surprising chuckles soon turned to sobs as she buried her face in his chest. 

             He heard Sydney's muffled voice, "Where was I?"

----------------------------------------

             Some three hours later, Sydney sat quietly on the private jet looking through the window at the ocean. Vaughn had falling asleep next to her. She needed the silence right now, more than anything. Left with her own thoughts…

Sigh.

    _         I'm_ _married. _She glanced down at her hand._ Where is my ring? I wonder what it looks like. And my dress? I'm missing two years of my life and I'm thinking about a dress! Actually, more than two years. I don't remember the months before then either. What did they do to me? Why can't I remember? But the biggest question…who did this?_

----------------------------------------

             Jack hugged his daughter. She was home. Finally. 

             "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Sydney couldn't understand. He had never been so happy to see her in his entire life. It was surreal for her, he hadn't seen her for two years yet- she had seen him just the other day.

             "We'll have time to catch up later. In the mean time, you need to speak with your mother. Irina wants to see you. She refuses to talk to anyone else. Supposedly she knows something about where you have been."

A/N: All right guys. I am a new Alias fan. So if I do something that goes against the true story and what not… well you can tell me but that doesn't mean I'll change it. You can just pretend this is AU. LoL! Sorry if I make dumb mistakes. Now review, and be brutal. :) No flames though eh? Think you can manage? 


	3. Turmoil for the Tummy

A/N: I thought I should start out by saying, I don't know anything about Irina. I don't know her personality. So I'm probably getting it wrong. Anyway! Continue! 

             Once again on a private jet. Sydney was becoming very sick of flying. The worst part about it, she was going to the place she just came from, Hong Kong. Her mother was meeting them at a warehouse about two miles away from the alley were Sydney woke up. She didn't really feel up to it, but she wanted to find out everything she could about where she had been. Of course Vaughn insisted on coming along.

           __

----------------------------------------

             Gasp.

             Approximately fourteen hours later Sydney stood in disbelief. Her mother swallowed, afraid of what Sydney would say. She just couldn't believe what her mother had said to her. 

             _This can't be real. _Sydney's mind was swarming with thoughts. _This is a dream. Wake up Syd. Please. I'm begging you wake up._

             It didn't register is Michael's brain what Irina said. 

            "What do you mean I was pregnant?"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! Alright. The next chapter will take place right before that last little bit there. It will explain what they talked about and… yeah. PREGNANT? Eeek. I am taking this story places.. that I don't know if you guys will like! I don't know too much about Alias, so I don't know exactly if this could be true or not. But hopefully you guys will like it. Kind of weird. Review! Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
